October 26
by Shannon A. Bernstein
Summary: It's Roderich's birthday, and Gilbert wants it to be special, so he's made a few plans for the two of them. Written for Austria's birthday and also as a request from one of my Tumblr followers.


**Okay, this is sort of a dual-purpose fic. When I reached 200 Tumblr followers, I took fic requests as a "thank you." One of my followers wanted PruAus smut with Gilbert topping and fluff afterward. **

**Then, when I realized it was October 26, I had the sudden inspiration to write something for Austria's birthday. So I decided to combine the two! **

**I know it's almost 2 days late as far as Austria's birthday goes. I really wanted to get this up while it was still the 26th, but since I only got the inspiration for it that day, I couldn't finish it in time. Hope you all still enjoy!**

* * *

When Gilbert wandered into the kitchen for a mid-afternoon snack, he caught Roderich pulling a bag of brown sugar from one of the cabinets. The container of flour as well as a stick of butter already sat out on the countertops, waiting for their turn to be added to the empty mixing bowl. Why the hell was Roderich baking? Didn't he know what today was? "What are you _doing?"_ the albino questioned incredulously.

Roderich turned around slowly to face Gilbert, rolling his eyes as he did so. Those purple eyes still had an almost magical way of stealing the breath right from Gilbert's lungs. "I'm baking a cake, idiot. What does it look like I'm doing?" he responded coolly.

"No, you're not," Gilbert said firmly. "It's your birthday, Specs."

Arching one chocolate-brown eyebrow at Gilbert, Roderich huffed audibly. "But if my memory serves me correctly, one typically eats cake on one's birthday, _ja_?"

"Yeah, but _you're_ not supposed to cook on your own birthday," Gilbert shot back.

"But _you_ can't cook, silly," Roderich said as the slight undertones of teasing crept into his normally calm voice, the corners of his mouth pulling subtly upward into a smirk.

Gilbert shrugged. "So we go out for dinner. Be ready at seven. Oh, and wear a suit."

* * *

He fidgeted with his tie and the lapels of his jacket in front of the mirror in the bathroom and decided he at last looked somewhat decent.

Gilbert had never really been fond of dressing up. He usually preferred jeans, sneakers, and t-shirts. But there was no way he could get away with that sort of dress at the restaurant he was planning to take Roderich to tonight. He had made the plan sound casual, almost on a whim, but in reality, he had made the reservations a week ago. He hoped that Roderich would be surprised when Gilbert parked their car in front of such a fancy restaurant. Instinctively, his hands reached again for his tie, straightening it one last time before he retreated to the bedroom.

There, he found Roderich carefully putting the finishing touches on his tie. "Roderich, you look…" For a brief, breathless moment, Gilbert forgot the words he was going to say. It was as though they had fled from his mind the moment he had gotten a glimpse of the man he loved dressed in a perfectly fitted suit that seemed to follow each curve of his body. He had been planning on saying, _you look all right, I guess, Priss. _But instead, the words that fell from his lips were: "Roderich, you look…really good." Well, it _was_ Roderich's birthday, after all. He deserved to be complimented today, didn't he?

"Thank you," Roderich said, a small smile ghosting upon his lips as he stood and made his way over toward Gilbert, who still stood in the doorway to their bedroom. He grabbed the albino's tie and leaned in so close that their lips almost touched. "So do you," he added in a voice that was a few shades lower and darker than before. "You know I love it when you wear a suit."

That grip on Gilbert's tie. The way they almost – _almost_ – touched. It made Gilbert want to yank that suit right off Roderich's body and push him onto their bed. But if they got started, they'd surely be late for their dinner reservation. Gilbert would just have to wait until they got back. "You do, do you?" the albino replied, in a tone of voice that was almost as low, as his lips started to curve into a wanting smirk. "Well, I guess it's lucky for you that I decided to look presentable tonight, isn't it?" He leaned a little farther forward, forcing Roderich to tip his head back slightly in order to keep their lips from touching.

"Lucky for…_me_?" Roderich responded without any noticeable shift in his expression. But Gilbert knew him well enough to be able to read him at this point. The Austrian sounded as though he was fighting to keep his voice even and subdued – just as Gilbert was fighting not to give in and jump his boyfriend all of a sudden.

"_Ja,_ because I'm just that awesome." Instead of finally kissing Roderich on the lips, he bent his head so he could kiss the Austrian's exposed neck. Gilbert kept his crimson eyes tilted upward so he could watch the way Roderich reacted as he continued to kiss the warm skin slowly and firmly.

Roderich rolled his eyes again, even as Gilbert continued to press his lips up and down the length of his neck. "Oh, I'm _sure_ you…oh…Gilbert!" Whatever condescending remark the Austrian was about to make was cut off when Gilbert bit down gently on the skin he'd been kissing. Gilbert fought back a muffled chuckle. Roderich narrowed his eyes at the albino, clearly not amused. "Didn't you say we had to leave at seven?" he asked in a strained voice.

"Mmhmm."

A shuddering breath fell from Roderich's lips. "Then we'd better leave now before we both start to get hard."

"Nope, I think we should go out to eat like that," Gilbert said with a laugh.

With the flattened palm of his hand, Roderich shoved Gilbert away from him. "Yes, because _that _would be a wonderful idea," he mused as he straightened his slightly skewed tie. "Come on. Let's go."

They made their way out the front door and down the stairs. Gilbert slid into the driver's seat of their car and started the engine. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Roderich questioned as he settled into his seat.

"Nah, don't think I will," Gilbert replied. "You'll see when I get there." He guided the car out of their driveway and on the road into town. The two did not speak much for the fifteen-minute drive until Gilbert parked the car carefully in front of one of the nicest restaurants in the area. He wasted no time in unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door.

"But Gilbert, this is…"

Gilbert did not give Roderich a chance to respond. He circled around the outside of the car and opened the door for the other man. When Roderich froze, rooted to his seat, Gilbert grabbed his hand and tugged him to his feet. Intertwining their fingers together, he pulled the Austrian toward the restaurant's entrance. He pushed the door open with his free hand and tilted his head toward the restaurant's softly lit interior. Roderich allowed himself to be tugged along, though he remained silent, his mouth hanging slightly open as he aimed questioning purple eyes toward Gilbert. The albino simply ignored that look. He offered the young hostess behind the podium a gentle smile. "I have a reservation for two," he told her. "For seven-thirty. It's under Beilschmidt." At this, Gilbert allowed his ruby-hued eyes to wander from the beaming hostess to Roderich. "It's my darling boyfriend's birthday," he practically purred. Roderich let go of Gilbert's hand as a trace of pink crept into his cheeks. He could almost feel the brunette rolling those amethyst eyes at him.

The hostess bent her head and scanned the list in front of her, tracing each name with her pointer finger. "Oh, yes, Beilschmidt! We have your table ready. Right this way!"

Once they had settled into their seats at the small table and started sipping at the glasses of wine that had been poured for them, Roderich looked up across the table, eyes searching for Gilbert's. "This…this is a really nice place, Gilbert," he said quietly as a waiter placed a basket of bread in front of them. "I thought it was almost impossible to get reservations here!"

"Yeah, well, _nothing_ is impossible for the awesome me!" Both men laughed. Gilbert's laugh was free and open; Roderich's was dry and almost mocking. "I might have, you know, called ahead to make reservations, like…a week ago or something," he said with a little shrug.

"You did?"

"Mmhmm." Gilbert took Roderich's hand as the Austrian started to reach across the table for a slice of bread. "You're…you're worth it, you know," he said, almost a little hesitantly.

Roderich spent a lingering moment gazing into Gilbert's eyes before the small and reserved smile on his face started to grow and spread. He leaned in across the table and gave Gilbert a gentle kiss. As both men parted their lips slightly to allow the faint contact of the tips of their tongues, Gilbert tasted the lingering remnants of the red wine they'd been sipping on Roderich's lips and tongue. As if by instinct, he draped his arms around the Austrian's neck as he sighed into the delicious taste of the kiss.

"Um…"

An unsteady voice invaded the moment of solace Gilbert had found in Roderich's lips. He cracked open one eye and gazed out of the corner of it to see the waiter hovering awkwardly next to the table, having set a tray full of food on its little stand beside him.

"Oh…" Roderich mumbled as he and Gilbert pulled back at nearly the same moment. The Austrian lowered his eyes away from the waiter as he sat the food in front of the two men. A muffled giggle fell from lips reddened by wine and kisses. Gilbert couldn't keep himself from grinning like a fool when he heard that sweet, almost musical laugh of Roderich's. He didn't laugh often – well, he didn't _genuinely_ laugh often. He'd given Gilbert almost countless dry and sarcastic chuckles over the months they'd been together. But when he laughed for real, there was almost no other sound the albino loved more. Except perhaps the lilt of smooth and unbroken notes from the Austrian's piano, or the moans that fell from Roderich's lips when they were in bed together.

As the two began to eat, they exchanged silent glances at each other over their meals. The food was delicious, of course, as Gilbert well expected it to be for what the meal was going to cost him. But each time he locked eyes with Roderich, he remembered that what he was truly hungry for wasn't served in a restaurant or prepared in a kitchen.

* * *

When the two stepped back into the confines of their home after having finished dinner and dessert at the restaurant, Gilbert wanted so badly to pin Roderich against the wall, start pulling off the suit that suited him so well, and kiss up and down every inch of his body. But he couldn't – not yet. There was the matter of Roderich's present to attend to first. He climbed the steps up to the guest bedroom, found where he had hidden the wrapped present in the closet, and lifted it carefully into his arms. Gilbert's eyes surveyed the wrapping paper for a brief moment before he turned to walk back down the stairs. The corners were a little sloppy and not as tight as he had wanted them to be. He had put too much tape on the underside of the present. A long sigh left his lips as he hoped that what hid beyond the colorful paper would be enough to distract Roderich from the poor job Gilbert had done wrapping the gift.

"Happy birthday, Roderich," Gilbert announced when he reached the bottom of the stairs and wandered into the living room, where the Austrian sat perched on the couch. He handed the present to Roderich and, without waiting for him to open it, kissed him, first on the cheek, and then softly on the lips.

"Gil, it's heavy!" Roderich proclaimed in surprise once Gilbert had pulled away slowly. He lifted the wrapped present in his hands, examining it. "What in the world…"

"I'm not _telling _you, Princess," Gilbert said as he folded his arms across his chest. "You'll have to open it and see for yourself."

Roderich nodded wordlessly and started tearing at the wrapping paper. Gilbert eyed the other man as jitters filled the pit of his stomach. Would Roderich like it? Would he actually use it, or would he just leave it on his shelf to glance at every once in a while – or worse, stuff it into the closet to gather dust, just as it had been when Gilbert had purchased it? It was the first time the two had been together on Roderich's birthday, and Gilbert had agonized over what to buy him for what felt like forever before he had stumbled upon this by chance…

"Oh, Gilbert."

"Do you like it?" Gilbert asked expectantly.

"Of course I like it. It's…it's beautiful," Roderich breathed. What he held in his hands was a thick, bright red book, tattered and frayed around the edges, with intricate black scrollwork decorating its cover. The pages were yellowed and wrinkled. In the center, ornate gold letters read "Chopin." Roderich turned the book over and over in his hands before he lifted the cover delicately and thumbed through a few of the pages, eyes moving longingly over the lines of notes cascading over the time-worn sheets of paper.

Gilbert breathed a shaky sigh of relief. "Good," he said. "I'm glad you like it."

"In fact, I love it," the Austrian mused as he continued to turn each page. Then, he paused with a particular rumpled page between his fingers and lifted his eyes to study the albino. "I've wanted a collection of Chopin piano pieces…and this…" Thos entrancing amethyst eyes of his flicked briefly to the book in his lap before returning to Gilbert's face. "I don't even want to _imagine_ how much something like this could have cost you," he said as he shot Gilbert an admonishing glance. It was certainly no secret that Roderich tended to be a bit more careful with money than Gilbert was.

"Oh, don't worry yourself about it, Princess," Gilbert said as he shoved Roderich's shoulder lightly. "I just found it in some old store. Guy didn't even know how valuable this damn little thing probably is." He chuckled, pretending it had been no big deal, as he met Roderich's gaze with his own again, searching for answers in their sparkling depths.

A smile flickered across Roderich's face. The way those glimmering violet orbs of held Gilbert's gaze relentlessly but softly told Gilbert that the other man sensed how long he had spent hunting for the perfect gift, how much he had worried and agonized over his choice, wondering if Roderich would like it. "I love it, Gilbert," he said as he leaned in close and paused just as their lips were about to touch, just as he had done earlier that evening. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Gilbert waited for no further token of permission before he closed the distance between them and let their lips clash, roughly this time. "Ready for your _other_ birthday present?" he mumbled against Roderich's lips. After only a moment of pause, Gilbert kissed the Austrian again, allowing the other man no room to reply.

When Roderich finally found a moment to breathe, he pulled back just far enough to be able to speak. "There's _more_?" he asked, sounding completely stunned.

"Mmhmm. But I can't give it to you unless we go to…our bedroom," Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Oh…" Roderich said with a smirk of his own. "Why are we wasting time, then? Let's go."

* * *

It took far less time than usual for Gilbert and Roderich to strip each other of their clothing. The nicest suits the two men owned now lay in a heap on the floor and would probably wrinkle at some point between now and tomorrow morning. Gilbert kissed Roderich roughly on the lips one more time before he bent and kissed the inside of his lover's thigh and then gave it a few gentle nips. Deciding he was done teasing, he started to lick up and down the Austrian's erection. "G-Gil…I can do that…for you…you know?" Roderich managed to say between increasingly shortened breaths.

Gilbert glanced up at Roderich for a moment, pulling his mouth away just enough to be able to speak. "Shut up, Roddy, it's your birthday," he shot back before he started to take Roderich's cock down his throat, running his tongue along the back of the shaft as he did. Roderich shuddered and squeezed Gilbert's face between his thighs, as if willing the albino not to move. From the way the Austrian's eyelids had slid shut, Gilbert could tell the motion was probably subconscious. He swallowed Roderich's cock a little deeper and started bobbing his head up and down, a movement he had watched the Austrian use on him countless times, one that made Gilbert sigh and shudder.

It had much the same effect on Roderich. The brunette's face tensed, brows furrowing, fingers clawing at the bedsheets beneath his hands. _Oh, you want more?_ Gilbert thought as he lifted crimson eyes as much as he could to peer up at his lover. _I'm happy to oblige._ He took more of Roderich in his mouth until he thought he was about to choke and worked faster with his tongue. Finally, the Austrian gave in and let a moan fall from his lips. Unable to resist the urge, Gilbert wrapped an arm around Roderich's waist and allowed his hand to creep onto the warm flesh of the other man's backside. Roderich's hips bucked. Gilbert didn't stop or slow down. Roderich started thrusting greedily in and out of the albino's mouth as he bit his lip and tensed.

At last, Gilbert pulled away. When he could finally lift his head, he leaned in to kiss Roderich again. The Austrian's palm flattened against Gilbert's chest, as if to push him away. "Damn it, why did you stop?" he nearly growled.

"Silly, I want you to come from being inside of you, not like this!" Gilbert replied with a little laugh.

"It's _my_ birthday," Roderich huffed. "What if I told you I wanted to top?"

"Well…I'd let you, I suppose," Gilbert responded, shooting Roderich a glare that was vaguely challenging.

"I'm only joking!" Roderich said, punctuating his sentence with a little laugh. "Just…keep going, please."

The smirk that spread across Gilbert's face could not have been more satisfied. He felt for the little bottle of lubricant he'd placed strategically on the nightstand, squeezed some into his hands, and rubbed it on. With lubricant-slickened fingers, Gilbert gripped Roderich's hips as firmly as he could, lifted them from the bed, and at last pushed slowly inside of him.

As Gilbert began thrusting slowly in and out, he reached in between their bodies, took Roderich's erection in his hand, and started stroking it. He was in no mood to waste time today. "A-ah, Gil, Gi-" The albino silenced Roderich with a kiss. He bit down gently on his lover's lower lip while he continued his rhythmic motion in and out of the body beneath him. It wasn't that he didn't want to hear Roderich's voice. But he craved the sensation of that familiar pair of lips more. The flavor of red wine and olive oil still lingered in the Austrian's mouth, encouraging Gilbert to lick and probe and taste. Almost as though it happened all on its own without his permission, the speed of Gilbert's thrusts increased, as did the motions of his hand up and down Roderich's erection.

At last, Gilbert finally found that spot inside of Roderich. He moved from kissing the Austrian's lips to kissing and nipping his neck so he could listen to the way his lover moaned without the sort of reservations he clung to in his daily life. Starting to lose control of himself, Gilbert found himself pounding mercilessly into Roderich. The force of his thrusts was so strong that it jerked the Austrian's entire body, though he was only slightly smaller than the albino. "Ahh, Gilbert, _Gilbert!"_ Roderich came with a cry of his lover's name.

Gilbert grabbed onto both Roderich's hips once again, having to grip tightly to keep his slick fingers from slipping right off. Chasing his own pleasure, he thrust even harder into his lover until he shuddered and came. He kissed Roderich softly a few times before pulling out and flopping down next to the Austrian, who shifted in close and rested his head against Gilbert's chest. He reached up and pushed silvery hair away from the albino's forehead. "That was a good birthday," he mumbled tiredly as his eyelids slid shut.

"Was it?" Gilbert said. Roderich nodded against the albino's sweaty chest. "Good, I'm glad you thought so." He pressed a kiss to the Austrian's forehead as they both started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Only an hour later, Gilbert rolled over and awoke to the chill of a late October night. He was hard. _Really_ hard. He shifted in bed and tried to ignore it, but sleep eluded him. Rolling over, he fluffed his pillow absently, shifted again, and rolled over for a third time.

"Gil, are you awake?" a familiar Austrian accent questioned.

Nodding in the dark, Gilbert replied, "I can't sleep." His gaze slid to the clock on the nightstand. It read _11:56 p.m._ "Hey, Roddy, it's still your birthday," he said in a voice that was deep and spiked with lust. He shifted in closer until their bodies were pressed together so Roderich could feel his needy erection.

"We've never gone twice in one night before."

"Well…" Gilbert paused to allow himself to chuckle. "There's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

Gilbert thought he could see Roderich smirking in the darkness. "_Ja_, there certainly is. Except this time…you have to let me do something for you." The Austrian pushed the covers away and started to take Gilbert's cock in his mouth.

* * *

The next morning, sunlight awoke the pair as it streamed in through the blinds. Roderich groaned and buried his face into his pillow. "_Gil_, make the sun turn off!" he whined.

"Wish I could," Gilbert said after he placed a few light kisses along Roderich's exposed back. "Tired, are you, Roddy?"

"I don't know if I can _move_." He rolled over onto his side to face Gilbert and curled up next to his lover. "Going in dry the second time was _not_ a good choice."

Gilbert ran a hand absently along Roderich's arm. "I thought you might say that," he said with casual amusement.

"I just want to go back to sleep."

"Roderich, it's nine in the morning."

The Austrian closed his eyes again and pulled the covers up further around him. "Y_ou_ can get up if you want to," he said. "No one's stopping you. But I think I'll try to sleep for another hour or two."

"Okay, okay, you win," Gilbert mumbled, pulling Roderich into his arms. "Some more sleep might be nice."

That was mostly a lie. Gilbert felt awake and alert, but he didn't want to leave the warmth and comfort of the bed they shared. He didn't want to move about the house in the morning knowing Roderich was alone in bed.

* * *

When Gilbert and Roderich finally got dressed and made their way downstairs, it was nearly 10:30 in the morning. Roderich yawned and trudged to the coffee maker. Gilbert watched him from the table. He pretended that he was lost in the morning newspaper, even as he lifted his eyes over the top of the page he held in front of him to observe Roderich tapping his foot and waiting for the coffee to be done. The coffee maker beeped. The Austrian strode over to one of the cabinets to retrieve a pair of coffee mugs.

Inhaling shakily, Gilbert stood, followed Roderich to the cabinet, and wrapped both arms around his lover's waist from behind. He sighed happily as he held onto Roderich.

"What's this about, Gilbert?" Roderich questioned, looking over his shoulder at the albino to study him carefully.

"I don't know. I…" He sighed and tried to speak the words he desperately ached to say. "I just like being close to you," he said finally. _Stupid, stupid! Why can't you just _say _it, you idiot?_ he scolded himself.

"Oh, well…I like that, too," Roderich replied as a small smile graced his features.

Seeing that smile brighten Roderich's handsome face was all Gilbert needed to summon the extra reserves of courage that were hidden away somewhere inside of him. "Roderich, I…" he began. His heart started to race. He hoped the Austrian didn't notice that he was shaking slightly. "_Ich liebe dich,_ Roderich," Gilbert said at last, too terrified to speak those three delicate words to Roderich in English.

In the millisecond that followed, a thousand thoughts rushed through Gilbert's mind. What if Roderich didn't feel the same way back? Was it too early in the relationship to say "I love you?" Should he have waited for Roderich to say it first? _Oh, why did I have to go and say that? I should have just kept my mouth shut. I…_

Roderich twisted in Gilbert's arms so the two were facing each other.

"_Ich liebe dich,_ Gilbert."

* * *

**As always, thanks for reading, and please review :)**


End file.
